Angel on Fire
by khaleesimaka
Summary: A place to put my oneshots that start out innocent, but then accidentally turn in a different direction. Current: "Study Session" in which Maka needs to study for her music exam and who better to help than her music major boyfriend? And no, of course she does not have other intentions.


A/N: This was meant to be an innocent little story, but it _did_ _not_ turn out that way at 1 in the morning when I was writing it. Somewhere along the story it just took a turn all on its own, and I'm not even sorry. This is the result.

**Study Session**

They were sitting in his room with all of her notes and books laid out around them. She had insisted that he help her study for her first exam, claiming that she was not able to comprehend a single thing they had learned. At least that's what she had told him. Soul under the belief she had different intentions, ones that she was too shy to actually say out loud. Why else would she have taken a class that was focused on music when her knowledge on the subject was poor? Even though she claimed it had nothing to do with the fact that she was dating a music major, he believed that small fact had everything to do with it. That, and the fact that this was their last semester to really spend time together before they both entered the real world, so it would be no surprise if her intentions were more along the line of the sexual kind.

Although, Soul didn't really want to complain because if helping her study for a music exam meant that her legs would be draped over his lap every time he could live that. This only furthered his thought process in believing she might be looking for some sort of stress reliever, or she was just being a damn tease as usual. However, with his roommate away for the night and Maka's knowledge of his whereabouts, Soul still believed it was the former. What he couldn't live with was that she was idiotic in thinking that she could actually pass this class, which he reminded her every chance he got.

"You're taste in music terrible, and you know that, so why the hell would you take a class that is _focused_ on music?" Soul had tried to go over the elements of rhythm with her for the fourth time, but she was still confused.

"I thought it would be an easy class."

"Bullshit, you did. You know you're weakest when it comes to understanding music, Maka." He looked over at her to see that she was avoiding eye contact, pretending to be more interested in his wall instead. Soul rolled his eyes, and slapped her knee to get her attention again. "Let's try this again."

Maka scooted closer to him, tucking her head in the crook of his neck, so she could see the paper he was holding better. Of course, she took this course knowing full well that she wouldn't understand a single thing the professor taught. What's the point of having a boyfriend who is a music major if it means he can't help you in his area of expertise? The only reason Maka really took this course was so she could spend more time with Soul, and if a little something extra came out if it that would be great too. She was not a sex addict like he claimed she was, Maka Albarn could go without it for a while, but let's be honest two months was way too long.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yea, you were saying….that…umm beat is important in rhythm?" Maka tried to fake that she was listening but knew she had failed miserably.

Soul confirmed this by the annoyed look he was giving her. "If you aren't going to listen to me, what's the damn point in me trying to teach you? And stop playing with bottom of my damn shirt." He playfully moved her hands away, placing them in her lap.

"I am paying attention! I almost understood what you were saying, let's just go over it again."

"No. I think I'm done for the night. You'll do okay on your test tomorrow, don't worry." Soul patted her head before pushing her legs off him so he could get off the bed. Maka watched as he stretched his arms over his head and did not miss the way his shirt lifted up just a bit allowing her to see his lower back muscles. Her eyes widened and she visibly gulped, feeling her arousal increase as she bit her bottom lip.

"So you're just going to let me fail?"

He turned back around smirking at her. "Maka, you aren't going to fail. You have never failed a test in your life."

"There's a first time for everything!" She watched him walk toward his closet removing his shirt as he went and throwing it on the floor. "Wh—what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? It's late and I have class tomorrow, I'm getting ready to go to bed, so pick up all your stuff on the bed."

Maka just stared at him in disbelief, but started to gather up her notes and books anyways. She needed to change the direction this was going fast, especially if she did want to relieve the tension that had been building up in her for the last two months. She looked over at Soul to see that he was standing there in just his boxers looking through one of his drawers for sleep pants. It should have been illegal for one person to look that attractive naked what with his stupid defined upper body and arms. God, how much she wanted those same arms to be wrapped around her, with his hands roaming her body and touching her most sensitive spots only he knew. She felt herself being turned on even more with the little show he was putting on for her. Was he honestly doing this to her on purpose? It had been far too long for Maka, and there's just so much a person's hand could do that she desperately needed him to do the rest.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Maka was brought abruptly out of her perverted thoughts, realizing she had been staring too long at him. She just glared at his stupid smirking face, and continued with what she was doing before she had been distracted by her stupid boyfriend's body. "Why did you really sign up for this class, Maka?" His breathe tickled her ear while his hands slipped up her arms leaving goose bumps in their wake until they settled on her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. She had not heard him sneak up behind her nor heard him get on his bed.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about." Maka said in shaky voice, turning her head slightly to look at him, only to be met with his crimson eyes bright with passion. He gave her a little smile before moving his lips to meet her neck, biting down on her with those sharp teeth of his that she loved so much. His hand moved in front of her to grab the papers she was holding, and dropped them unceremoniously on the floor.

"Come on, I know you know. Just tell me. Maybe I'll be able to help you." Soul mumbled against the skin of her neck licking the red mark he had left behind. He situated one of his hands on the inside of her thigh, gently rubbing it, while his other hand moved to her lower back. "Or maybe I can guess."

In one quick movement he flipped her around to face him, causing her to squeak with surprise , and gently laid her down onto the bed. Soul trapped one of her legs between his knees, allowing the inside one to stay just a few inches away from her pleasure. Her heartbeat started to increase as his hand travelled along her leg, over her hip, making its way up her shirt to rest on her bare skin. She indulged in the warmth, her lower body filled with anticipation of what was to come. Maka reached up to lightly scratch his bare chest, leaving marks in their wake, and wrapped them around his neck bringing him down toward her, until she could feel his hot breath hitting her lips. She noticed the visible gulp her actions initiated, happy that he was craving this as much as she was.

"I think you know perfectly well what I want." She whispered, her lips lightly brushing over his as she talked.

Soul took her lips into his, lightly scraping his teeth on her bottom lip eliciting a moan from her, and causing her to move her hands to his hair so she could deepen his movements. The hand that was on her stomach started to slowly move her shirt up, so in one quick move she did his job for him and discarded the garment onto the floor. He was back in his previous position before her back even touched his blanket, hands travelling up her body until they found what they were looking for, softly kneading her breasts which she responded to by moaning into his mouth. Soul broke their kiss travelling from her jaw to her collarbone, leaving a trail of saliva and goose bumps, and then pushed himself up to hover over her. Maka snapped her eyes open when she felt the warmth leave her, glaring at him only to receive a devious smirk in return before Soul dove back down to her body to give her breasts the attention they desired.

"Don't worry, I know what you want." He mumbled against her skin, and yes he did know exactly what she wanted. His tongue traced the outline of her already hard nipple, teasing the skin surrounding it, and moving to do the same to the other one. While his mouth was working on her upper body, his hands were busy pleasing the lower half, one hand rubbing the inside of her thigh and the other pressing gently on her shorts where her weak spot was. After a while of his teasing, Soul hooked his fingers between the fabric she was wearing and her skin, removing both shorts and panties, then grabbing her legs to wrap them around his waist so he could situate himself in-between. Being the impatient person that she was and not wanting to be the only one stark naked, Maka moved her hands to tug at the waistband of his boxers.

"Not yet." Soul growled moving her hands above her head and tangling their fingers together. He leaned back down connecting their lips again, pressing his arousal against her which she rewarded with a small moan and arching her back toward him. Moving away from her to look in her eyes, Soul slowly moved his hips against her, Maka hissing at the sensation and closing her eyes again. While his hips were moving against her, he moved his mouth to the sensitive spot underneath her jawline to lightly nip and lick at it increasing her pleasure.

"Just…ahhh….do it already." Maka tried to say in her most menacing voice which was harder in her current in position

"Do….what?" Soul said in-between kissing her jawbone.

"You're really going to make me say it aren't you?" He responded with a low laugh and pressing their arousals together longer than before, causing Maka to arch her back again releasing a gasp. "Fine…just…f—fuck me already!"

Soul rolled off of Maka so he could slip his boxers off, throwing them on top of the rest of their discarded clothes, then rolled back on top of her. She bit her bottom lip, maneuvering her hand between them to grasp him, lightly stroking his arousal earning her a light moan. He dipped his head down to capture her lips, swatting her hand away from him, before teasing her with his tip. Maka was too impatient for teasing so she lightly nudged his butt with her leg so he could hurry up causing him to laugh. Releasing her mouth so they could breath, Soul touched his forehead to hers, making eye contact, before he finally guided himself to enter her. Maka's hips rose slightly above the bed to meet his slow thrusts, their breaths mingling in-between, her hands finding their way behind him so she had something to hold onto.

His whole body was sweaty from being close to each other, and she was no different. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him and onto her, leaving every part of her glistening. Soul's mouth met her neck once again, lightly biting down on her skin, as she arced her head back to give him more room. She whimpered out a weak "Soul" when he bit her in just the right spot, hands scratching down his back eliciting him to growl in pleasure. Two months was entirely too long for either of them to go without sex, and their release came too fast, neither one being able to actually fully enjoy this long awaited activity.

Soul collapsed on his side next to Maka watching as she tried to catch her breath, bare chest heaving up and down. When she opened her eyes and glanced toward him, Soul gave her a small smirk. "So is that why signed up for that class?"

Maka smiled before biting her bottom lip and reaching out to lightly push him. "Two months is entirely too long. Please promise me we won't go that long again."

"I don't think either one of us will be able to survive that long again. Are we done then?"

Her eyes glazed over slightly as she turned to push him toward the bed, crawling on top of him to straddle his hips. "Not even close. Like I said two months is far too long and now it's your turn." Needless to say, they lavished in one or two more sexual activities before finally going to bed, dressed in pajamas in case Black*Star came back and they were still asleep. Maka overslept the next morning, missing her exam entirely, but it didn't matter much because she dropped the class that same day. She didn't need the excuse of "studying" for her music theory course when a sufficient "I need you" did the job for her better even in the most inappropriate moments, and helped her in getting what she really wanted. So maybe she was a pervert who liked sex, but when it was with someone like her boyfriend, who could really blame her.


End file.
